I'm No Hero
by staygoldcourage
Summary: Sebastian needs help. Blaine overs some help/guidance. Before I get attacked by Klainers, I ship Klaine, I just think Sebastian & Blaine would be good friends. Also, Klaine IS still together in my story, Kurt is just off in NY for college. So there.
1. please

**I'm no hero.**

_(Technically, I guess this is a Seblaine one-shot, but they're not together. So it's more of a Sebastian/Blaine hurt/comfort/angst type thing. I don't know. Who knows what it is. AU, for now, because it doesn't fit cannon at this point. Maybe at some point it will. Both Blaine and Sebastian are at Dalton at this point and Kurt's in New York. So it's in the future. Blaine's senior year and Sebastian's junior year because I've decided that in cannon, Sebastian's a sophomore. Of course, I own none of the characters or any of the dialogue or ideas that I may use both intentionally and unintentionally. I purely own the things I make the characters do. Anything else is property of Glee and its respective writers.)_

Blaine cupped a hand over his mouth, trying to stop a gasp he knew was about to leave his mouth.

"Sebastian..." Blaine's mind raced trying to come up with words to possibly comprehend the situation he faced and the terrified boy who sat before him on the step into the Anderson household. The boy's eyes were wide, blue pools staring back at him, filled with pain and dried up tears. Tears that refused to come anymore because there had just been too many. His hair was a mess, no gel and sticking up all over the place. His face was covered in gashes; one particularly deep underneath his right eye that looked like it had just now stopped bleeding, and a scrape about the size of a baseball took up most of the space on his left cheek. Rocks still sat in the wound, latching themselves into the deeper crevices. His left eye was bruised and primarily swollen shut, with barely any of his gorgeous blue irises showing. He had a few other wounds scattered around his face and his wrists showed the harsh blue reality of what had happened. "Ar-Are you okay?" Blaine could only stutter. It wasn't like he and Sebastian were best friends, by any means, but seen him like this… so hurt, so… vulnerable, really got to Blaine.

"I-I'm so sorry, for everything I've done to you. You didn't deserve it. Any of it. No one does. I feel so bad… what I did was awful… and I'm just—" Sebastian's words were barely leaving his lips, his voice cracking every few words as tears fought to exit his eyes. He just looked so absolutely terrified. So Blaine did the only thing he _could _do. He sat down next to him on the steps, wrapping him into a hug and holding him as tight as he could.

"Hey," Sebastian was crying into his shoulder now, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks, wincing as the salty substance crashed with the rough skin around the wounds. Blaine rubbed a hand on his back soothingly, shushing him softly. "It's okay. I forgive you. Please… tell me what happened to you…" The taller boy looked up at him through aquamarine eyes and Blaine couldn't help but notice how full of pain they were. He'd never seen anyone's eyes hold that much pain behind them, even when Kurt had first transferred to Dalton or the first time Blaine met him.

"You actually want to know? Even after how terrible I've been to you?" Blaine nodded, holding him tighter.

"Obviously, you wanted my help too. After all, you _are_ sitting on my stairs, bleeding and sobbing. Please, Sebastian, tell me. Who did this to you?"


	2. clean

"I… I can't tell you… I'm sorry Blaine, this was a bad idea." Sebastian pulled away, standing up weakly and Blaine grabbed his wrist, causing Sebastian to let out a small yelp before biting down on his bottom lip.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. Not right now at least." Blaine looked up at the sky, his hazel eyes scanning over the thick layer of black clouds rapidly enveloping the sky. "At least come inside. My family's not home, they never are. The storm will be here soon and we'll get you cleaned up. Besides, it's not like you'll be able to get back to Dalton by tonight anyway. C'mon, you can borrow some of my brother's clothes and stay here tonight. Its fine, I promise." Blaine looked up at Sebastian whose longing for a friend was written all over his face. "Please?" He let go of the taller boy's hand, standing up and holding out his hand, which was quickly taken by Sebastian who nodded silently. Blaine showed him around the basics of his house before walking him through his own room and into the bathroom. "Okay, I'll go grab some of Cooper's clothes so you can get out of those. I'll wash yours out for you."

A few minutes later, Blaine returned with a dark pair of jeans, red v-neck, underwear and a pair of socks and placed them on the countertop beside Sebastian, who was examining his wounds in the mirror.

"Thank you, Blaine. I really appreciate this. Seriously. I thought when my dad—" Sebastian trailed off, drawing a curious look from Blaine who was standing behind him, watching him run his fingers around the soft flesh surrounding them.

"Sebastian… what did your dad do?"

"Nothing. I just… I don't know." Sebastian took a step towards the shower. "Can you turn it on for me? My wrist's kind of… " He looked down at Sebastian's wrist, which hung limply from his arm. Blaine hadn't seen him move it yet and judging by the swelling and the horrendous black and blue it had turned to, it was probably broken. Blaine yanked on the shower knob, causing water to spill out of the faucet in thin streams. Blaine turned around to Sebastian, who had begun to take off the white dress shirt he had been wearing, unintentionally exposing more bruises and wounds to the shorter boy who was now staring as Sebastian expertly unbuttoned his top.

"I'll be downstairs in the living room. When you're out we'll get those cuts cleaned out more thoroughly and I'll bandage them up, okay?" Sebastian nodded and Blaine turned on his heels, making his way back down the stairs, pulling his phone out of his back pocket as he walked. A message flashed onto the screen: **3 new messages, 2 missed calls**. All from Kurt.


	3. confrontation

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"No, this is his roommate. Hang on; I'll get him for you. Can I ask who this is?"

"Blaine."

"Okay. Here he is."

"Blaine? Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I called earlier and you picked it up, but you didn't _actually pick_ up. And all I heard was someone sobbing."

"Oh no, I'm fine I was just helping a friend–" he was momentarily cut off by Sebastian walking into the room and beginning to speak, but stopped himself and sat down on the couch beside the shorter boy. "Out with a problem."

"Whose voice was that? … Wait. Are you with Sebastian?"

"Uh… yeah. He needed some help. And I couldn't say no."

"Blaine. It's _Sebastian_. The same Sebastian who almost blinded you. And tried to break us up. And many other things you probably don't remember _because of him_."

"Kurt, don't _even_ pull that. If you were in my position, you would've helped him in an _instant_." Blaine felt his voice rising unintentionally, but he wasn't about to lower it. This just wasn't fear. What came next surprised Blaine even more. Snide laughter came from the boy on the other end of the line.

"Oh ho ho, Blaine Anderson, _that's_ where you're wrong. I wouldn't let that... That **monster **into my house."

"Kurt... Come on, let's be rational here... Please? This isn't fair to any of us."

"Oh, _I'M_ being unfair? What about you? Did you even think that this is just another of his desperate attempts to split us up?" Kurt was spitting the words through the line, not making the slightest effort to disguise his anger.

"Kurt... Just... You didn't see him..." Blaine dropped his voice, "I thi–" Kurt couldn't take it anymore, cutting him off before he had even the smallest chance to explain.

"Can it, Blaine. Think about it. I'll talk to you later." With that, the line went dead, leaving Blaine upset and watery eyed. This wasn't the Kurt he knew, but he guessed Sebastian just brought out this pleasant side of him.

"Hey. Blaine. Blaaaaine..." Blaine snapped back to reality to find Sebastian sitting next to him, waving the unwounded hand in front of the shorter boy's hazel eyes. "Hey. Are you okay...?"


	4. kiss

Sebastian's voice was softer than Blaine had ever heard from him and had an obvious tone of sincerity. Blaine shook his head as though he was trying to shake the conversation with Kurt from his mind and the urge to hold Sebastian and cry from his thoughts.

"Wha- oh. Yeah. I'm fine." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Because it certainly doesn't look like it. Look, I'll leave right now. I don't want to do anything to ruin your and Kurt's relationship and I really don't want to do anything that's going to make you unhappy. Obviously, you know I like you, but clearly, you love Kurt and I can tell how happy he makes you. And if you're happy, I'm happy. Okay, Blaine?" Sebastian moved to leave and Blaine grabbed his pant leg, silently pleading with his eyes. "Alright, you want me gone, say the word, okay?" Blaine nodded, wordlessly. "Promise me?" Blaine nodded again, putting his elbows on his thighs and burying his face in his palms, quietly letting the tears fall and he instantly felt a thin, but strong, arm wrap around his back, hand resting on his waist, while the other hand was resting on Blaine's thigh. A few minutes later, Blaine felt the heat of another body against his own, pulling them together tight. "Its okay, Blaine. I promise you. Everything is going to be alright."

Blaine felt himself take Sebastian's hand from his thigh and interlace his fingers with his own as he rested his head on Sebastian's chest, exhaling deeply and closing his eyes.

Sebastian was gently rubbing the flawless, soft skin inside of Blaine's wrist when the still trembling boy in his lap awoke.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead." Blaine looked up at Sebastian, gazing into his glacier blue eyes as he relocated his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling himself up and finding his face close to the other boy's. Cheek to cheek, nose to nose, forehead to forehead, and finally /lip to lip/. The pair both felt their eyes flutter closed, their lips lingering lightly against tender flesh. Sebastian's eyes were the first to open.

Neither boy spoke, instead relishing in the silence of their kiss. Unexpected, gentle, and certainly beautiful. Yet also so forbidden. Both boys knew this shouldn't have happened, but both were glad it had. The tender brush of the lips of two broken souls.

Blaine was first to break the embrace, an obvious look of confusion plastered across his face.


	5. aftermath

"I- Crap, I'm so sorry, Blaine... I didn't-" Sebastian mumbled, burying his face in his hands, embarrassed.

"No. Don't apologize."

"But you look so confused and I shouldn't have done that... You're with Kurt and I just... You looked so hurt and I.. I don't know what I was thinking. Hell, I wasn't thinking..." Sebastian rubbed his eyes, frustrated with himself for making it so unnecessarily complicated. Then he felt a hand in his and looked up at Blaine, whose eyes suddenly looked so _bright_ and full of love, Sebastian found himself unable to even find words anymore and figured it was probably a good thing because all he was doing anyway was rambling like an idiot. He felt Blaine take a deep breath against him, sitting up and sighing.

"No. That was my fault. I shouldn't have even been that close anyway. I just... I don't know... I needed someone... And I just... You were there... And I really just... I wanted _you_ all of a sudden, and I still do and it kind of scares me because I know that's not what I'm supposed to feel... I mean, Kurt's my boyfriend and I love him... But I just... Damn." Blaine curled himself up into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees, trying not to cry. All Sebastian could do was watch, trying to figure out what in the world was going on in his head and wait for Blaine to recover.

"It-it's just so confusing..." Blaine finally whispered, tears streaking down his face. Sebastian stayed quiet, knowing that in this situation there was nothing he could say, though it wasn't like he actually knew what he was supposed to say anyway. Blaine kept talking. "I-wish I knew what to do..." He sat up suddenly, determination entering his eyes. "I-need to call Kurt." Sebastian nodded, knowing that was what Blaine needed to do, but he had hoped Blaine wouldn't realize that. Blaine stood up, grabbing his phone, leaving Sebastian alone on the couch as he walked away, scrolling to Kurt name, his finger lingered over the call button for a second, but he finally managed to force himself to hit the button, waiting for an answer anxiously.

Kurt picked up on the second ring. "Hey Blaine."

Blaine jumped a bit, surprised by Kurt's voice even though he'd been the one to make the call. He gulped, trying to find his voice. "Hey Kurt."

Simultaneously, they both took a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm sorry."

Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed hard again. "I... I have to tell you something... And it's uh, pretty important... And I feel like you're going to absolutely despise me after I finally manage to spit it out, but I can't get the words to come out and- "

Kurt laughed gently. "Blaine, Blaine, calm down. Whatever it is, you need to get a hold of yourself. I promise I'll hear you out this time."

"You- you do?"

"I do."

"Okay." Blaine took a deep breath. "_ikissedsebastian._"

Kurt didn't understand.

"What?"

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to hide that fact that he was crying again, but his voice cracked and he knew Kurt would immediately be able to tell. "I... I kissed Sebastian."

There was a long moment of intense silence and Blaine bit down on his bottom lip, waiting for Kurt to reply.

Finally, a voice emerged from the other end, the most pained voice he'd ever heard. A voice he could barely even recognize. Broken, sobs being held back. Begging for answers as to why his life as he knew it was falling apart. A hard swallow. Kurt's voice like he'd never heard it before. He swore his heart hit the floor right then and there. "Blaine..."

_I broke him... God, why'd I do this? I can't even... I hate myself so much right now... I've never heard him so hurt. Agh. I'm even worse than Karofsky... I can't believe I did this to him... Why am I- _Kurt's voice interrupted Blaine's internal monologue of self-loathing.

"_Why?"_

Without even thinking, the words poured out of his mouth, all of it, faster than he could think. Sebastian on his doorstep, broken, bleeding, bruised. The apology. Sebastian's past. After the fight he'd had with Kurt. Being comforted. Feeling safe. The gentle kiss. He capped it off with a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the reply. Dreading the words. The yelling. More fighting. Guilt. The possibility of being alone again. Shame. _Sebastian. _

"Kurt... I- I'm so sorry. I can't even believe I did that to you... I was just- scared and angry and lonely and I didn't know what to do and I don't know what to do now either... I just... God, I mess everything up... I can't believe this... I really _am_ a terrible person..." Blaine swallowed hard, taking another shaky deep breath.

"Just... stop talking, Blaine. You're making it worse. Breathe, okay? But don't think for a second that I'm forgiving you, because I'm not.


End file.
